


Hear me say I love you (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Derek finalmente le está dando a Stiles la "D" o más bien la "D doble" (Polla de Derek)* como le gusta llamarlo y sexificarlo muy bien, como así, más allá del bien. Solo últimamente, y nunca pensó que diría esto, Stiles se ha dado cuenta de que está empezando a no ser suficiente. ¿Su nuevo acuerdo es puramente físico o también significa más para Derek? ¿Cómo puede saber Stiles cuando el lobo no está hablando y está diciendo demasiado?-x-Esta historia pertenece a devilscut que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil:https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut*La autora dice "Derek's Dick" que significaría la polla de Derek.





	Hear me say I love you (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hear me say I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543543) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Acostado aquí, con el cuerpo retorciéndose y sacudiéndose incontrolablemente en la cama de Derek después otro orgasmo asombroso, Stiles se pregunta tristemente cómo demonios no se dio cuenta la primera vez.

Ni siquiera la segunda o tercera o cuarta vez tampoco.

Eso lo hace encogerse internamente de pensar en su olvido, pero está decidido a no castigarse por eso, porque cuando tienes a todo un hombre lobo follándote muy bien, es bastante difícil notar otra cosa. Particularmente, uno en el que había estado tan seguro que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en nada de lo que había tenido que ofrecer, aparte de verificar la integridad estructural del muro más cercano al golpearlo contra él. Aunque hay que admitirlo, había pasado un tiempo desde que había sentido la fuerte presión del ladrillo o el panel de yeso contra sus omóplatos y una mano cálida, con los dedos extendidos, en la base de su garganta que una vez había fingido que estaba allí por posesividad. En lugar de para castigar. Para ser honesto, algo lo extrañaba.

Stiles no se veía a sí mismo como alguien particularmente poco observador, de hecho se enorgullecía de ver cosas que otros no veían, pero si Derek Hale estaba en algún lugar cercano a él, los intermitentes seguían y él tenía una visión de túnel tan dura y rápida en la hombre no podía ver el bosque metafórico para el lobo.

Las primeras veces que pudo haber habido una invasión con extraterrestres que irrumpieron a través de la puerta principal del loft con pistolas de rayos que se derriten en la cara y le piden que se someta a su vigoroso sondeo anal con tentáculos para salvar el planeta (culpa a la lectura de fanfic en una compulsiva tarde en la noche por ese pequeño fantas ... ejem... pesadilla) y ni siquiera habría sonado en su conciencia. O esa carta que había estado esperando de Hogwarts durante años, la que le hizo saber que es un lugar real y que es más que una chispa, que es un mago; finalmente podría haber volado por la ventana y golpearlo justo entre los ojos y él todavía no se habrían dado cuenta de nada más que el hombre que lo sostiene tan fuerte. Besándolo tan apasionadamente. Follandolo tan duro.

Mirando hacia atrás, fue definitivamente la quinta vez en la que Stiles se dio cuenta. Sentado desnudo en el regazo de Derek en su sofá apaleado, montándolo a horcajadas a un ritmo que aún era urgente, pero sin ese frenético ' ** _Me voy a morir si no te metes dentro de mí en este momento_** ', la desesperación que había poseído como virgen

Tal vez, apenas sin él.

Cuando los muslos de Stiles empezaron a moverse y a sentir calambres, sus gemidos ya no eran solo de placer, Derek simplemente agarró sus caderas y fácilmente comenzó a levantarlo de arriba abajo, jodiéndolo sobre su gran polla. Tirando de él tan lejos de su eje que la corona de su gorda polla tiraría del borde cargado de nervios del culo de Stiles con un golpe distinto antes de empujarlo hacia abajo contra una poderosa oleada de bolas. Una y otra vez fue movido hacia arriba y hacia abajo en búsqueda de la satisfacción de un solo hombre, el suyo o el de Derek, ambos o ninguno de ellos no parecía importar. La ola de calor que se había estrellado sobre él al pensar que Derek usaba su culo como su propia 'luz personal' tenía su propia polla tan dura que parecía que algo iba a estallar y su boca se abría, holgada y suelta, completamente por la desenfrenada lujuria.

Mientras Derek lo manipulaba a cualquier velocidad o posición que quisiera, las palabras que habían estado saliendo incontrolablemente de los labios de Stiles habían tartamudeado y estancado en su lengua mientras su cerebro estaba en cortocircuito por la excitación tan abrumadora. Había leído la frase "Te follará en silencio" en algún lugar de la red una vez, pero no creía que fuera posible, especialmente en relación con él mismo.

Hasta entonces.  
  


 

No es un secreto que Stiles siempre ha sido un hablador. No importaba dónde ni cuándo, en el cine, en medio de un examen, en el campo de lacrosse, en una reunión del pack, su boca no discriminaba. Su madre había jurado que salió del útero balbuceando una milla por minuto, por lo que realmente no le sorprendió que durante el sexo fuera un absoluto hablador que sería tanto un encuentro verbal como físico.

Era como si todas las inhibiciones, así como su virginidad (porque técnicamente su agujero definitivamente tenía un conocimiento carnal de su consolador favorito antes de una verdadera polla en vivo), se le sacaran por el culo y así su boca sonó como lo deseaba a los despreocupados oídos de Derek. La primera vez, hizo que el lobo se detuviera y le diera una mirada de sorpresa, antes de que sus grandes ojos se encendieran con el rojo más brillante que había visto en ellos y sus empujes aumentaron en poder e intensidad. Cuanto más hablaba, más duro le daba Derek, una situación totalmente beneficiosa para todos, en lo que a Stiles se refería.

Así que en el momento en que su cerebro estaba frito y su boca ya no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra durante la quinta ronda, una punzada de inquietud comenzó en la nuca de su cuello y se extendió a lo largo de su espina dorsal cuando se dio cuenta de que sin hablar él, el desván estaba en silencio. La escasez de sonido era extraordinaria, seguro que había ruidos sexuales. El golpe de piel contra piel sonaba fuerte en el espacio, un gruñido o gruñidos de placer y eso era solo él, la respiración pesada del esfuerzo, todo estaba allí, pero Derek estaba en silencio. Dolorosa y notablemente en silencioso.

Considerando que, Stiles había dejado al otro hombre sin duda desde el principio en cuanto a sus pensamientos sobre Derek:

"Tu polla, 'tan grande y tan' ubble '... vamos, ya sabes lo que quiero decir chupar y follar ... deja de reír y solo metelo en mi".

Sus abdominales: "Soy oficialmente un creyente, hay un Dios porque Dios mío, Derek, son un milagro, creado por la intervención divina y voy a lamer cada centímetro de ellos". Aleluya.

Sus ojos: "No tengo ni idea de qué diablos es ese color, pero son tan hermosos que podría mirarlos para siempre, solo follame mientras lo hago".

Debido a que no pudo filtrar para salvar su vida o su orgullo, no importa lo duro que su padre lo alentó durante los años para intentarlo, esos comentarios se entremezclaron con palabras y pensamientos que no eran solo el atractivo físico del lobo. Las palabras que incluyen " _ **querer**_ " y " ** _necesitar_** ", " ** _asomboso_** " y " _ **maravilloso**_ " estallarían incontrolablemente todas las veces. Pensamientos que se reflejaban en " ** _estar juntos_** " y para su total mortificación un análisis detallado de la palabra S, " _ **sentimientos**_ ". Comentarios que lo hicieron sonrojarse al pensar más tarde, pero para su alivio, Derek no se había asustado y para su mayor consternación ni siquiera los había mencionado, por lo que Stiles había decidido no pensar en ello.

Aunque nunca había sido bueno con las resoluciones.

El silencio de esa quinta vez había sido desconcertante, pero Derek no lo había dejado pensar en el silencio, tal vez detectando su inquietud. Gruñó ruidosamente y comenzó a levantar sus caderas de los cojines del sofá, follando su culo más rápido y más fuerte y a Stiles le había encantado. Desde el primer momento, parecía que era natural para su puto culo, que necesitaba más grande, más duro, más profundo y más todo el tiempo, y con Derek feliz de proporcionar y tocar su próstata con cada golpe potente, Stiles había empezado a gritar el nombre de Derek. Los ojos del lobo se encendieron, se centraron en sus labios con una intensidad hambrienta que envió a la polla de Stiles un espasmo, de su polla brotó chorros de semen caliente sobre los abdominales de Derek. Con un aullido y un conjunto distinto de estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo, Derek se corrió en su culo, las caderas de Stiles casi crujieron bajo el apretón de sus dedos.

Agotado, Stiles se había desplomado contra el pecho desnudo de Derek, sin importarle el resbaladizo deslizamiento del semen y el sudor que se había acumulado allí. El constante y bajo rumor de satisfacción de Derek combinado con sus manos recorriendo suavemente la columna y los muslos de Stiles calmó la última tensión y se dejó relajar por completo empujando el recuerdo de ese extraño silencio en el fondo de su mente.

Hasta la próxima vez.

Y luego el tiempo después de eso. Y así sucesivamente.  
  


 

Con cada encuentro, Stiles había luchado por calmarse cuando Derek le estaba dando tanto placer que sus ojos literalmente rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza, era tan condenadamente bueno. Derek parecía ser un lobo con una misión, determinado a darle un increíble orgasmo tras otro, dejándolo flácido y destrozado, con la garganta irritada por los gritos. Finalmente, con la fuerza de voluntad que nunca había sabido que poseía, de alguna manera había sido capaz de morderse la lengua o el labio y contener el flujo de palabras que burbujeaban en su garganta y cada vez duraba más tiempo sin decir nada y cada vez había deseado no hacerlo. Estaba empezando a volver loco a Stiles, ese horrible silencio colgando entre ellos, grueso y pesado como si esperara ser llenado.

No podía estar seguro de si Derek era consciente de ello o no, pero tan pronto como Stiles se puso rígido al darse cuenta de que el lobo parecía envolver a Stiles aún más fuerte tratando de joderlo hasta el olvido con sus dientes mordiendo firmemente el hombro de Stiles o la parte de atrás de su cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras lo montaba. Luego, Derek le dirigió una larga e inescrutable mirada, una que le examinó los labios con atención y le revolvió el estómago a Stiles, antes de ir al baño a recoger toallitas de cara y toallas que había calentado antes para limpiarlo con una suave ternura que hizo que el pecho de Stiles doliera. Era algo que Derek había hecho desde el principio.

La primera vez que se juntaron fue cuando estaban listos para saltar de la orilla a las turbias aguas del lago de tamaño medio en el rincón más alejado del territorio de la manda Hale. Un brujo había secuestrado a Jackson de todas las personas, declarándose locamente enamorado y se había retirado a la zona de agua natural más grande para consumar esa atracción.

"¿Vamos a hacer esto entonces?" Stiles le había preguntado a Derek, el resto de la manada se desparramó por los bordes del lago en caso de que el lobo-napper intentara hacer una pausa para ello una vez Derek como alfa y Stiles como su Emisario lo enfrentó . "Quiero decir que es Jackson ... y Flipper ahí abajo parece ser capaz de ignorar que él es un imbécil, pero dale un poco de tiempo con Jackson y eso cambiará pronto y se irá alejando en poco tiempo".

Derek simplemente lo miró enojado, sus cejas a una inclinación viciosa, que Stiles había interpretado como 'si no estás en esa agua en 2 segundos, te ahogaré'. Lo que realmente no era una amenaza tan grande porque Stiles no estaba terriblemente seguro de salir de las oscuras profundidades que ondulaban y se arremolinaban debajo de ellos, incluso con el tótem chamánico del Amazonas que Deaton les había asegurado neutralizarían al bicho del río. 

Dios sabe lo que lo había poseído, pero si él iba a su muerte acuática, entonces iba a hacer algo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo, incluso si recibía un golpe en la cara por eso. Con ambas manos tiró de Henley de Derek y lo tiró para darle un beso para llevarlo a la otra vida.

Por un momento sin aliento, los labios de Stiles se apretaron contra los de Derek y, sorprendentemente, no le lanzaron golpes. Stiles lo había liberado lentamente, aturdido por su propia audacia, para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek y lo que había visto allí lo había hecho entrar de shock. Estaban hambrientos. Que Derek lamiera sus labios y lo mirara como si fuera la última comida que había tenido no era lo que esperaba ver.

La mirada de Derek lo hizo temblar incontrolablemente y por su vida no supo qué pensar, riéndose nerviosamente. "Bueno, pongámonos a buscar a Jackson antes de que se traumatice de por vida al tener un pescado en él".

Está bastante seguro de que el sonido de gruñido que surgió de la boca de Derek era su nombre y había enviado una sacudida eléctrica de lujuria a través de su columna vertebral. Derek lo atrajo hacia sí, con un brazo envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, su nariz recorriendo desde el cuello hasta la oreja.

"Primero buscaremos a Jackson y luego sí, Stiles, vamos a hacer esto". Derek tomó sus palabras y les aplicó un contexto completamente nuevo con una voz tan profunda y gutural que había debilitado sus piernas ante la implicación, pero no tan débil como para no saltar al lago con determinación sombría para encontrar a su compañero desaparecido tan pronto como fuera posible.  
  


 

Habían recuperado a Jackson y Stiles se había ido decepcionado a casa en su Jeep pensando que Derek tenía dudas cuando se había ido con Lydia y un Jackson húmedo y con olor a pescado en su camioneta. Solo para comenzar a temblar incontrolablemente de emoción, su corazón se aceleró, cuando la ventana de su habitación se abrió y un sexy dios con una chaqueta de cuero, entro y no se fue hasta que el sol se asomó entre las persianas a la mañana siguiente.

Nunca hablaron de eso, nunca dieron una definición de lo que eran el uno para el otro y parecía que cuando la manada estaba alrededor, Derek intentaba mantener su distancia. A veces pensaba que él y Derek ... bueno, había esperado que hubiera algo más entre ellos aparte del sexo. La forma en que sus ojos se conectaron y giraron en sincronía cuando Scott dijo algo ridículo o la calidez en una suave y fugaz sonrisa cada vez que Stiles caminaba por la puerta del desván para otra reunión de la manada después de estar separados, ya fueran solo minutos, horas o días desde la última vez que se vieron habían alimentado esa esperanza.

El hecho de que nadie más en la manada pareciera darse cuenta de que seguramente había olido de vez en cuando como si se hubiera bañado en 'eau de Derek' también lo hacía sentirse un poco triste. Si Scott se hubiera dado cuenta y preguntado, entonces Stiles se habría derrumbado y le habría contado todo para que al menos tuviera a alguien en quien confiar sobre sus propias esperanzas y dudas, pero sabía que su mejor amigo a veces no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Quedó atado a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que, cuando no surgieron comentarios ni demandas de explicación, no se sintió terriblemente sorprendido. Tampoco fue el hecho de que el otro Hale se diera cuenta.

Una noche, Peter inhaló profundamente y miró a Stiles durante tanto tiempo que lo hizo retorcerse incómodamente hasta que Derek se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con los muslos apretados. Al pasar a Stiles su pizza favorita aún en la caja que lo había rescatado de la plaga de langostas que era la manada en un frenesí de alimentación cada vez que el repartidor de pizzas llegaba, Derek había fulminado con la mirada a su tío. Peter sonrió entonces y le dio a Stiles un guiño que lo había hecho sonrojarse. Tomando represalias, Stiles había arrojado un cojín a la cabeza de zombiewolf solo para verlo caer roto al piso en pedazos mientras Peter soplaba sobre las garras de una mano antes de que se retrajeran con un enfático 'snick'. Se sentía como su fuera una aprobación.

Todavía discutían y discutían como siempre lo habían hecho y el aprecio de Stiles por el sarcasmo sin vida hacia Derek había crecido, una vez pensó que Peter tenía todo lo de Hale, y estaba extrañamente complacido de descubrir que estaba equivocado. Lo que lo había sorprendido francamente antes de que empezaran a juguetear fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba hablar con el hombre. Una vez pensó que Derek era un lobo de pocas palabras, para ser honesto, más gruñidos y gruñidos que palabras reales, para descubrir que disfrutaba de sus conversaciones: la variedad de temas, la profundidad del conocimiento y la franqueza de los demás puntos de vista, fue una revelación sorprendente que le encantó.

Solo cuando tenían intimidad física, las dudas atacaron la confianza de Stiles. Derek no dijo una palabra en ese momento, ni siquiera su nombre cuando estaban jodiendo, casi como si estuviera concentrado.

A Stiles le pareció que el vacío de la expectativa sin sonido que había entre ellos cuando tenían relaciones sexuales se estaba convirtiendo en un abismo cada vez más amplio de separación que ya no creía que pudiera soportar. No es que el sexo fuera horrible, el calor y la pasión que ardía entre ellos no lo permitían, ya que incluso aunque fuera una posibilidad remota y Stiles siempre saliera saciado más allá de lo que jamás había soñado.

Saciado, pero no contento. La satisfacción física se disipó rápidamente por un hambre emocional que ansiaba y exigía una respuesta igual a sí misma para estar verdaderamente satisfecha. Por mucho que Stiles deseara poder jugar a ser un avestruz y enterrar su cabeza en la arena, ya no podía negarse a sí mismo. Estaba locamente enamorado de Derek Hale, no podía fingir que esto era solo un enganche o un dsfrute mutuo para él nunca más y no podía dejar que esto continuara o terminaría sufriendo más de lo que ya estaba.   
  


 

Así es como había terminado aquí, recostado en la cama de Derek y deseando que su visión volviera a la normalidad sin las motas de la ceguera tras el orgasmo que había decidido que era una ocurrencia natural de que toda su sangre abandonara su cerebro para sus regiones inferiores (siendo una de sus palabras favoritas). No era exactamente lo que pretendía esa tarde cuando mentalmente se había convencido de que era un adulto y había ido al desván con el único propósito de tener una conversación adulta y descubrir exactamente qué estaba pasando entre ellos.

Necesitaba saber por su propia cordura si eran Derek y Stiles, simplemente dos tipos, amigos porque al menos eran eso ahora, que estaban liberando algo de tensión entre ellos, o Derek y Stiles juntos, con todos esos molestos sentimientos y emociones que fueron obstinadamente resistentes a todos los intentos de Stiles de ignorarlos.

Ese plan se había descarrilado a la velocidad de la luz cuando Derek abrió la puerta con una cara muy sexy de despertarse y un bostezo. Esos ojos pesados se habían arrugado deliciosamente en las esquinas mientras sonreía dulce y fácil, rasguñando su vientre plano exponiendo una línea de piel entre su camiseta y su pantalón de chándal que quería lamer mientras soltaba un saludo con tono de sueño 'Hey '.

Y Stiles se había ido, muy, muy ido. Querer maldecirlo tanto como besarlo porque las siestas de la tarde y los hombres lobo adorablemente dormidos no jugaban bien, no cuando estaba tratando de ser completamente maduro con esta mierda. Lanzándose al otro hombre y sin siquiera considerar por un momento que un lobo recién despertado no lo atraparía mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y lo besaba. Su fe fue justificada. Derek lo atrapó, cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos y lo llevó a su cama sin perder el ritmo.

Jadeando pesadamente y pateandose mentalmente por su completa falta de fuerza de voluntad, Stiles yacía en la cama de Derek mirando al techo, ahora que podía verlo libre de manchas, con su culo dolorido a la perfección y su polla ablandándose rápidamente mientras se deslizaba entre las labios de lobo. El colchón se hundió y se movió cuando Derek rodó desnudo entre sus muslos y su lado de la cama, con los labios rojos e hinchados por la succión, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

No se le escapó a Stiles de que Derek evitó hacer contacto visual cuando se fue.

Una estrecha banda de dolor se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y Stiles dibujó una sucesión rápida de respiraciones estremecedoras, con los hombros agitados. Nada había cambiado, solo el hecho de que no podía permanecer cerca del hombre que amaba sabiendo que no sentía lo mismo y que Stiles no se torturaría a sí mismo de esa manera.

Forzar sus extremidades sueltas para cooperar fue un esfuerzo. Después de un orgasmo tan intenso que normalmente no podía moverse, pero no había manera de que pudiera tolerar las atenciones de Derek después. Hoy no. La idea de que lo hacía no porque quisiera o se preocupara lo suficiente por Stiles, sino por obligación o deber era dolorosa y Stiles conocía a Derek lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se había tomado en serio todas sus responsabilidades. ¿Incluían esas responsabilidades el cuidado posterior de su compañero humano de mierda? Empezaba a pensar que sí.

Arrastrando sus jeans ajustados sobre sus muslos y sobre sus caderas, Stiles escucha un ruido detrás de él. Volviendo la cabeza, ve a Derek congelado en la puerta de su baño, toallas en mano, y descarta el eco de ese gemido agudo como parte de su imaginación.

"Te vas". De alguna manera, Stiles no cree que Derek esté haciendo una pregunta.

Asintiendo, se abrocha los vaqueros y escanea el piso buscando su camisa, maldiciendo internamente por ser demasiado lento. "Sí ... lo siento, me tengo que ir."

Cuando ve a la cara de Derek, se sorprende por el dolor que se ve claramente allí y sí ... escapándose después de ... eso es algo bastante absurdo.

"No puedo..." La voz de Stiles se atasca, pero se las arregla para seguir adelante. "Te veré más tarde. ¿Bueno?"

Recogiendo la camiseta roja que casi ha sido empujada debajo del extremo de la cama, se la pone sobre la cabeza antes de recoger sus calcetines y Converses maltratadas y meterselas bajo el brazo. Se los pondrá cuando esté a salvo en el Jeep porque en este momento lo único que quiere hacer es salir de allí antes de la tentación de la cama de Derek, los brazos de Derek y todo lo de Derek lo atraiga.  
  


 

Huyendo a través de la habitación, tiene la puerta parcialmente abierta cuando una mano se extiende sobre su hombro y la empuja una vez más.

Tragando con dificultad, Stiles no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro, fijando su mirada hacia abajo y ve sus pies descalzos. Los dedos de los pies se encrespan, el corazón truena bajo su esternón, puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek empapando la tela de su ropa.

"No te vayas". La súplica se pronuncia suavemente contra la nuca expuesta de su cuello, un aliento cálido y suave contra su piel y, sin embargo, para Stiles es como si un fuerte frente de tormenta lo golpeara. "Por favor."

Una palabra tan simple y tan poderosa, independientemente de quien es el solicitante o el receptor. La respiración de Stiles se engancha y deja que su frente caiga contra la madera de la puerta de la habitación, su frío contra su piel febril. Él no tiene la fuerza para negarse al hombre. Un gemido de angustia se desliza por sus labios ante su debilidad y el calor en su espalda desaparece.

"No ... lo siento. Lo siento Stiles. Vete si quieres, no intentaré detenerte conmigo". Hay una nota de lo que Stiles solo puede describir como dolor al comienzo, antes de que Derek parezca que se recupera y termina con una calma aparentemente. "No importa."

Engañoso porque Stiles conoce ese tono, sabe que ese no es el caso en absoluto. Derek había usado el mismo tono de voz cuando tuvo que hacer un farol para salir de un enfrentamiento con una manada de un territorio cercano, sabiendo que solo Stiles y Peter lo apoyaban, Stiles con su fiel bate y un tobillo con esguince severo también. El resto de la manada no se esperaba que regresaran de su partido fuera de casa en San José para el Campeonato Estatal de Lacrosse hasta mucho más tarde esa noche. Había engañado al Alfa de la otra manada, pero no engañaba a Stiles ahora más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Lentamente se da la vuelta y con esa habilidad que una vez se enorgullecía de sí mismo, se deja ver realmente.

Derek tiró bruscamente de los pantalones de chándal y de la camisa que había estado usando antes, todavía se estaba yendo como un hombre propenso a hacer, lo que había encantado tanto a Stiles como el fácil acceso la primera vez que le dejó para que sus manos vagaran por debajo de la cintura de Derek. Su rostro es tenso y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

No es la expresión de un hombre al que no le importa un comino y hace temblar a Stiles.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" Stiles pregunta en voz baja. Derek lo ignora recogiendo las toallas y llevándolas de vuelta a su baño. Solo está fuera de la vista por unos instantes, reapareciendo solo para detenerse nuevamente en la entrada, tan perdido que hace que el dolor de Stiles le duela ver y se da cuenta de que Derek le había dado la oportunidad de irse y no lo había visto. No lo tomo y ahora ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer con eso.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" Stiles pregunta de nuevo.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Sólo si tú quieres."

"No Derek, ¿ _ **quieres**_  que me quede?"

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro y Stiles puede sentir su pulso palpitando en su cuello tan fuerte y rápido que piensa que debe ser claramente visible por la forma en que Derek le mira la garganta con un brillo salvaje en los ojos que no lo ha visto dirigirse hacia él antes.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" Derek se estremece ante la pregunta, las cejas forman una profunda 'V' en su frente y Stiles no quiere ser deliberadamente cruel, pero necesita saber, incluso si eso significa sacar una respuesta del lobo por un momento.

Derek lo mira y sus labios se abren y se separan como si fuera a decir algo antes de cerrarse, sus narices se abren y él inclina la cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara romperse el cuello y liberar la tensión.

Lo que hace que Stiles piense que el dormitorio de Derek probablemente no sea el mejor lugar para esta conversación, particularmente con sus sábanas arrugadas y el aroma del sexo y el semen que están en el aire. Sería mejor en la planta baja, decide Stiles, donde pueden hablar sin la evidencia de sus momentos sensuales en la cara y se vuelve hacia la puerta.

"Tal vez ..." Antes de que él pueda decir otra palabra o tanto como parpadear, Derek lo tomó en sus brazos, presionándolo de nuevo contra la puerta. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, Stiles piensa un poco histérico. Sus Converses caen al suelo e intenta poner sus brazos entre los dos, decidido a no dejarse desviar por la sensación del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Tú paraste. ¿Por qué te detuviste? "Derek pregunta con fiereza, casi enojado. Sus manos agarraban los bíceps de Stiles con firmeza, sin doler, pero Stiles tiene la impresión más fuerte de que Derek apenas se está absteniendo de sacarle una respuesta. "¿Qué hice mal?"

"¿Detener qué?" Stiles dice frenéticamente.

Derek lo mira a los ojos y hay una expresión desesperada en sus rasgos cuando dice "Dejaste de hablar".

"¿Qué ... qué?" Stiles tartamudea con incredulidad. "¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca he dejado de hablar contigo".

"Lo hiciste. Cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez", Derek huele a lo largo de la mandíbula y la mejilla de Stiles mientras presiona sus caderas con fuerza, dejando bastante claro exactamente lo que quiere decir con 'juntos' y el corazón de Stiles comienza a acelerarse. "...Me decías todo el tiempo cuánto ..."

Derek se aleja, sus ojos se dirigen a un punto en algún lugar por encima del hombro izquierdo de Stiles y puede ver el rubor rojo que se encuentra en lo alto de los pómulos perfectos del lobo y se extiende hasta la punta de sus orejas.

"Cuánto te deseo". Stiles termina por él y Derek asiente lentamente.

"Nadie me ha dicho las cosas que dijiste. Que me necesitabas en tu vida ... que te hice feliz. Que fui increíble". Derek desvía su mirada de nuevo a Stiles. "Me dejaste dentro de ti y todo el tiempo pude oírte hablar y me hizo sentir que era más que un cuerpo para ser usado. Que valía más que una follada rápida ".

Los labios de Stiles tiemblan al escuchar la angustia en la voz de Derek.

"Tú vales mucho más que eso". Se las arregla para responder.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste? Seguí escuchando y esperando, pero no decias nada. Sabía que había algo mal, pero no sabía qué y temía que cambiaras de opinión, que no era todo lo que me decías. Que de alguna manera te había perdido". Derek lo agarra ferozmente, con sus manos magullando. Su boca se volvió tan tristemente que Stiles tuvo que parpadear para evitar la picazón que ardía en sus ojos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, Stiles levanta sus manos de entre ellos y agarra la cara de Derek, dejando que sus dedos acaricien con ternura su cara que apenas retiene un gemido mientras Derek los acaricia desesperadamente.

"Eres todas esas cosas que dije. Eres amable y generoso. Inteligente, peligrosamente abnegado, por no mencionar sexy como jodido, especialmente cuando te estás burlando de alguien y eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida". Stiles sonríe temblorosamente al lobo. "Eres un buen hombre Derek Hale y te quiero".

Los ojos de Derek se abren con sorpresa y su impresionante sonrisa de alivio y asombro es tan deslumbrante para Stiles que parece que por un momento Derek irradia una felicidad tan intensa que es como pararse frente a la luz del sol, antes de que una sombra cruce sus rasgos y se forme un surco rápidamente una vez más en sus cejas "Entonces por qué..."

Stiles pone sus dedos sobre la boca de Derek. "No eras el único que escuchaba y esperaba".

La cara de Derek palidece y se sobresalta repentinamente. "Oh, Stiles". Derek dice tan triste y quebrantado que Stiles se estremece. Derek intenta alejarse, pero Stiles se aferra a él obstinadamente, temiendo que si lo suelta nunca lo recuperará.

"No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego ... tan egoísta". Derek sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. "Pensé que sabías. Siempre pareces saber lo que estoy pensando, lo que estoy planeando ... cómo me siento. Es como si fuera un libro abierto para ti ".

Stiles resopla, desea que pudiera leer a Derek de esa manera. Tal vez no estarían en esta posición ahora si pudiera. "Nunca fuiste eso para mí, Derek. Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera de nosotros, que tal vez estaba dejando muy claro lo que sentía por ti ".

"Debido a que es privado, no era asunto de la manada y sabes que habría habido comentarios y bromas y no quería presionarte ... sobre nosotros. No cuando todo era tan nuevo e importante. No quería que te lastimaras y parece que fui yo quien lo hizo de todos modos ". Derek se detiene, sus ojos parpadean sobre la cara de Stiles, parece que examina cada característica como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. "Hubo momentos ... Sabía que estabas atraído por mí, pero nunca me atreví a esperar que te sintieras de la misma manera".

Algo salvaje y desesperado surge a través de Stiles y su voz se rompe. "¿De la misma manera?" Pregunta.

La mandíbula de Derek se aprieta y la lucha en su rostro es tan clara para Stiles que atrae la cabeza del lobo hacia la suya y deja que sus frentes descansen una contra la otra.

"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa". Stiles susurra en el espacio íntimo. "Sólo entre tú y yo. Ya sabes."

Derek resopla y suena más como diversión que como molestia. Stiles espera pacientemente y, finalmente, Derek comienza a hablar, lentamente, casi con dolor.

"Conocí a un chico en el bosque en el segundo peor día de mi vida y no lo sabía entonces, pero ese chico flaco y pálido con el horrible buzzcut..." Derek sonríe burlonamente cuando Stiles soltó un furioso 'Hey, no hay que disgustar la zumbido'.

"...Y los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto ... No sabía que este chico obstinado, valiente y leal me salvaría de lo peor que Beacon Hills podría lanzarnos ... que me salvaría de mí mismo". Derek lo mantiene aún más apretado como si estuviera tratando de fusionarlos en un solo ser. Sus labios rozan la barbilla de Stiles y a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose en la pareja de lunares que Derek siempre parecía parcial a lamer y besar.

"Traté de mantenerte alejado ... te empujé, te lastimé para que no te acercaras, pero nunca te echaste atrás. Todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo más difícil". Derek pellizca la bisagra de su mandíbula sacando la piel de gallina. "No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo cuando estoy contigo, me haces sentir mucho ... cosas que me había prometido a mí mismo que no me permitiría ni podría permitirme nunca más. Con todo lo que enfrentamos juntos, ese chico se convirtió en un hombre al que simplemente no puedo resistirme. Tan hermoso, tan inteligente, con un sentido del humor perverso y un cuerpo que me encantaría estar dentro de ti todo el tiempo. La primera noche que me besaste, pude sentir mi mundo temblar y supe que solo había una cosa que podía hacer".

Las mejillas de Stiles arden al escuchar estas palabras que nunca soñó que escucharía. Los labios de Derek se curvan en una sonrisa contra su piel y con un suspiro inclina su cabeza para que el lobo pueda acceder a la línea vulnerable de su garganta. Un escalofrío a través de él le hace temblar al sentir la lengua de Derek raspar esa linea.

"¿El qué?" Stiles exige con impaciencia, ávido de escuchar más.

"¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando la fuerza imparable se encuentra con el objeto inamovible?" Derek retumba contra su carne.

"Se rinden". Stiles tira sus caderas directamente contra las de Derek. "Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan caliente que estes citando a DC". Él gime sin aliento. "¿Tengo razón?

"Imparable, irresistible, eso es lo que eres para mí, Stiles y yo nos rendimos por completo. Solté todos mis miedos". Derek inclina su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás hasta que pueden mirarse fijamente a los ojos y Stiles está bastante seguro de que su cara es perfecta para la de su lobo, de mejillas enrojecidas y pupilas. "Confío en ti conmigo, con mi manada, con mi vida ... con mi corazón. Así que escúchame decirte "

La visión de Stiles comienza a desenfocarse cuando Derek se acerca, sus labios se ciernen sobre Stiles para que compartan el mismo aliento, y tiene que dejar de respirar para detener el mareo de la necesidad.

"Te amo", susurra Derek mientras presiona su boca contra Stiles y el beso es tan dulce y tierno como la emoción que llena el corazón de Stiles.


End file.
